Human And Mermaid
by Shulice
Summary: Shun was saved by a mermaid named Alice . But she will turn into bubbles . What can he do to save her ?


Chapter 1 : Meeting Her

The sun was shining in the sky . It was really hot , well , it was a middle of the summer after all.

I was sitting on the edge off the cliff. I was so bored . That old man just had to took me training in ''INDIA''. All of my friends were back in Japan.

Even thought I have great friends I always felt like something was missing. Yes , like a missing piece of a puzzle. I decided to go for a swim. All of the sudden I felt a crack in my right leg. It hurt so bad I couldn't move.

I tried to save my breath but it was too late . I never thought I would die like this.

Just as I was about to pass out I felt something or ''someone'' pulling my right arm.

I shook my head and opened my eyes. I saw a ''girl'' pulling me up as hard she could. Just then I saw something else. It was a mermaid tail , which means that this girl is a mermaid. She turned her head so I got to see her face . She had pure white skin , chocolate- brown eyes and long orange hair. After that I passed out.

I was pretty sure I passed out. In my dreams I saw that girl , no , that mermaid. She looked like an angel that came to save peaceful dream was interrupted by someone.

I opened my eyes and sat on the sand. Before I could realize where I was I saw Gramps in front of me.

''What do you think you are doing , skipping training ? ''

''We didn't come here to relax !''

''I wasn't relaxing I almost drowned in the sea !''

''What ! And you call yourself a Kazami ! Come on ,Shun we are going to correct your training !''

LATER THAT NIGHT :

Im home at last . The old man was angry so he made me train ''FOUR'' extra hours.

I was so tired I didn't even bother to change my clothes before going to bed.

NEXT MORNIG :

It was a peaceful morning in India . The sun has just woken up , same as Shun. He streched and opened his window . He saw many people working in fields and feeding elephants.

This country was way different than the modern Japan.

He gasped. Just then he remembered something important.

''I completely forgot about that mermaid. Just who was she and why did she save me ?''

He put on his black jeans and green t-shirt. He went over to the window and jumped . He landed on the ground like a feather . Well , he was a ninja after all.

Shun was sure that wasn't a dream . He rushed to the spot where Gramps found him yesterday. When he got there wasn't anyone around . But then he heard something in bushes and turned around.

''Hi Shun .'' – A girl with orange hair discovered herself and stood before him.

Shun's eyes widened . He knew she was the mermaid that saved him yesterday , except she was a human right now. Shun took a good look at her . He realized how beautiful she was . She was wearing a pair of white shorts , green tank top and a yellow coat over it.

''Are you the mermaid tha saved me yesterday ?'' – She gave me a weak smile.

''Yes , Im Alice Gehabich . Nice to meet you Shun.''

''Nice to meet you . Um ... How do you know my name ?''

''When I saved you yesterday I heard your grandfather call you by your name.''

''Snun could you come with me to my home ? My grandfather wants to talk to you.''

''Okay.'' We walked together without saying a word to each other . It just felt so ankward.

Alice was deep in her thoughts so she didn't notice a can that was in front of her . She tripped over it and shut her eyes in fear. She was excepting an impact but it never came. Shun catched her just in time.

''Thank you .'' – She was trying to avoid looking him into the eyes because she was blushing.

He smiled and picked her up bridal style. Alice was little taken back by his action. Shun noticed.

''You sprained your ankle .'' – She nodded .

With Alice's help Shun found her house. He was holding her tight. Alice liked being in his arms . Shun opened the front door and walked into the living room . Over there he saw an old man , his Gramps and a little girl with long , black hair.

The girl rushed over to Alice scared.

''Onee – chan are you okay ?'' – Alice nodded.

''Don't worry Kaname I just sprained my ankle.'' – Kaname smiled.

''Kaname , go get Alice some ice.''

''Yes , Grandpa .'' – Kaname rushed into the kitchen.

Shun put Alice on the couch and sat beside her. Kaname was soon back with an ice pack.

''Shun this is Doctor Gehabich . He and I are friends from school days. ''-Gramps explained.

''And this is Kaname Gehabich , my little sister . '' – Alice explained.

''I guess you know our secret now. ''– Doctor Michel said.

Shun nodded .

''That is why we have brought you here. You see , we mermaids have a rule if we are seen by a human in our mermaid form we will turn into bubbles.''

Shun's eyes widened in shock . He looked back at Alice who sadly nodded .

''Why must Onee –chan die after saving you ?'' – Kaname cried . Alice gave her a hug to calm her down.

Shun couldn't believe it . Even thought she knew she could die she came to save him.

''But ... – I looked back at Doctor Michel, - if you were a part of the family Alice wouldnt become bubbles.''

I couldn't understand him.

''If you and Alice were to get married , right now only engaged , she wouldn't have to dissapear.''

I didn't see that coming. I looked back at Alice who was blushing deep red.

''You don't have to do it Shun. Im sure you don't want to marry an ugly girl like me. ''

I couldn't believe it . She was the most beautiful girl I ever saw . How could she look down on herself like that?

I took her hand and hugged her , locking her in my embrace. She was shocked but layed her head on his chest.

''Dont worry nothing won't happen to you because I will protect you . '' – She nodded , forcing herself not to cry.


End file.
